1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to threading a web through a dryer, and more particularly, pertains to attaching a web to a lock up roll threading bar for threading the web through a heated dryer and an optional chill roll stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art process for feeding and threading a web through a dryer was a "brute force" procedure of one or two people manually threading a web between air bars of a dryer. If the dryer had been operating, then the procedure was compounded by hot components in the dryer including the air bars, the ducts, the frame and all of the inner and outer structural components. People would tend to be affected by the heat if the dryer had been previously operated, and possibly even burned on touching any heated components.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a high temperature web thread system including at least one lock up roll for threading a web through a dryer and an optional chill roll stand.